Camila Torres
Camila Torres is a fun, outgoing, friendly and is a very righteous girl. She is no doubt played by her friends and defended by their convictions. Maxi, Violetta and Francesca are her best friends. Camila dreams of becoming a successful and recognized singer some day. She's very talented, in Season 1, she thought she has not yet achieved the artistic maturity necessary to make the leap to success and was very insecure, but in Season 2, she changed her mind and was a lot more confident. In Season 2, she has changed a lot. She became more confident and mature. Her clothing style also seems a little changed and her hair color also seems darker and has some amber highlights. When DJ arrived at Studio On Beat, he immediately fell in love with her, but the feeling wasn't mutual, so they agreed to be friends, and later, DJ left, but they remained close friends. She also started dating Rock Bones' drummer, Seba, for a while, but then he had to go on tour and they couldn't keep a long-distance relationship, so they broke up. At the end of Season 2, she and Broduey shared their first kiss after a lot of things going between them, and they became a couple again. Camila is portrayed by Candelaria Molfese. Personality Camila is very fun, outgoing, righteous and she falls in love very easily. Sometimes she talks without thinking, and some people don't like that about her. Camila does anything for her friends and sometimes defends them in any situatuion. She changes her clothing style a lot in Season 1, but her main styles are Hippie and Boho. She is very sweet, smart and talented, but in the first season, she used to think she is not talented enough to become a famous singer and her back-up plan was to study math and go to college. She loves her friends and is nice to everyone except Ludmila and sometimes Naty, though in Season 2 they became close friends and helped her stand up for herself and stop following Ludmila everywhere. She and Broduey also started dating at the end of the season. Character History 'Season 1' Part 1 At the beginning of the series, Camila is an outgoing, spontaneous and determined girl who changes her style a lot, but her personality is always the same. She is always ready to defend her friends. Later, she decided it was time to stick with a style and stop changing her outfits every day. As the series goes on, several put-downs by Gregorio and Ludmila make her doubt herself more and more. Part 2 At the end if Season 1, when Gregorio picked the most talented people at the Studio to form a special group Camila wasn't in it, which made her very sad and she used to doubt herself even more. She decided to quit music for good and she got a job at Resto Band. Violetta, Francesca and Maxi convinced her to return to the Studio, but her confidence took another turn for the worse when she failed miserably in her audition for the YouMix reality show. 'Season 2' Part 1 At the beginning of Season 2, she seemed to have had changed a lot. Her style is a bit different and so is her hair. When DJ came to the Studio, he started to develop feelings for Camila, but the feeling wasn't mutual, so they agreed to stock as friends. She was also one of DJ's best friends, but he was hurt when he found out that she was just hanging with him to make Broduey jealous. She also encouraged him to give the admission and join Studio On Beat. Also, when he left, she was upset but also happy for the opportunity he was given. Part 2 At the end of Season 2, Camila started to have feelings for Maxi after he helped her so much and they spent so much time together. They once kissed, but then they realized that they don't have any feelings for each other, and agreed to be friends. She then started dating Seba, Rock Bones' drummer, but when he had to go on tour with the band, they couldn't keep a long-distance relationship, so they broke up. Later she and Broduey shared their first kiss and started dating again. 'Season 3' Part 1 Camila has dyed her hair red. Her and Broduey had a fight but they sorted it out. She was good friends with Roxy and Fausta. Part 2 TBA Trivia *Maxi was probably her first kiss. *She and Seba, the drummer of Rock Bones were dating, but they broke up because Seba had to leave Buenos Aires. *She can play in piano, guitar und bass. * She good in match. * She likes singing in a group. *She enjoys reading anything related to history, science or math. *She has an amazing voice, but thinks she's not talented enough to become a famous singer. *She can't live without her cell phone.Camila vs Naty *She thinks Violetta has an amazing voice. *She is very smart and she can do sums in her head easily, even with very big numbers. *Her main style is Boho. *Her nickname is "Cami", and most people call her that. *Ludmila calls her "Cam". *She wrote the song "Algo Suena En Mi" along with Maxi and Francesca. *In the first episodes of season 1, she was dressed up as a pop girl, hippie, emo and punk. *In season 1 episode 66, she put water in Ludmila's locker so when she opened it she got all socked. *She has been working at "Resto Band" for a while. *In the Spanish version of Violetta, Broduey calls Camila "my love". *In season 1, episode 80 Violetta gave Camila her favorite book. * She got angry at Gregorio twice and shouted at him. * She once worked with Andrés and he thought she liked him. *Ironically, she pictured herself winning "Talents 21" but she failed the audition, meaning that she wasn't even a competitor. *Her locker is alphabetically ordered. *She and Clement almost kissed. *She has a dairy. *Her dance partner for the YouMix dance contest was Broduey. *she and Diego are the only one who know that Violetta and Francesa are Roxy and fausta Gallery References Category:Real Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Violetta Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Friends of Francesca Caviglia Category:Friends of Violetta Castillo Category:Friends of Maxi Ponte Category:Friends of Broduey Category:Friends of Natalia Vidal Category:Friends of Leon Category:Friends of DJ Category:Friends of Diego Hernandez Category:Friends of Andres Category:Friends of Federico Category:Friends of Marco Tavelli Category:Violetta 2 Category:Violetta 3 Category:Camila Related Pages Category:Love interests of Maxi